Dreams Of Reality
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: Oliver and Eugene. The famous Davis twins. One alive. One dead. How much do you really know about their past? How did they end up as orphans anyway? Why were they taken in by the Davis? What happened to their actual parents? Why were they in an orphanage in England? Just who are these mysterious twins? What kind of past has Naru been working so hard to keep a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo...here's another idea I got. I figured that since _Revenge _is all about Mai's past, why not make a fic that's all about Naru's past...? So, yeah, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters...**

Mai was exhausted. She had just finished her last exam and was very eager to get some sleep. Since SPR had spent the past week on a case, she hadn't had time to study, and had needed to pull all nighters pretty much every night just so that she could review. But even that hadn't been easy, as the evil spirit they had been dealing with, preferred to operate at night. But now they were done with that case, and she was finished exams. She could finally sleep...

Just as Mai was drifting off, her cell began to ring. Her head shot up in surprise, and she glared at the phone on the nightstand harshly...as if that was going to do anything. She gave a dry sob as it continued to ring.

"Oh, come on!" She reached and answered it. "Hello?"

"Mai."

"Naru?"

"Be at the office tomorrow morning at six. Don't be late. Bring some clothes."

"Wha-"

"...We have a new case." And he hung up.

Surprised, Mai didn't hang up immediately. When she finally did, she placed the phone back where it had been, and laid back down. There had been something in Naru's voice. Something she didn't like. But what that was, she didn't know. Yes he had kept his usual briskness, but his tone had been...intense. Far more intense than it normally was. Did he maybe, know something about this new case? Perhaps it was just going to be dangerous? Mai didn't know. Maybe she was imagining things. She was so very tired, after all.

Glancing over at the clock, the girl noted that it was just after one. That meant she only had four and a half hours to sleep! She had to be up a half hour before six if she wanted to make it to SPR on time. And god knows how Naru would kill her if she was late!

Desperate now, Mai wished for sleep to claim her. But it never did. The uneasy feeling she had didn't go away. In fact, it got worse, claiming her very being, filling her with anxiousness. And she still didn't know why...

_She was flying. Flying over wet, green grass. Flying over a bright field of flowers. Flying over a brilliantly blue sea. Flying under a clear, cloudless sky. _

_She was falling. Closer to wet, green grass. Closer to a bright field of flowers. Closer to a brilliantly blue sea. Farther from a clear, cloudless sky. _

_Falling to death. _

_Falling to freedom. _

_Farther from light._

_Closer to darkness._

_She wasn't scared. She was happy. Happier than she'd been in a long time. Happy that she'd see him again. She closed her eyes, waiting for the blessed impact. Waiting for the moment she'd finally be able to live. Waiting for life._

_Life in death..._

A thousand or so miles away, Mai Taniyama, woke with a start. Breathing heavily, she placed a hand to her heart, attempting to calm herself. When her cell rang, she answered it absently.

"Hello?"

"Jou-chan, you're late," came the slightly amused voice of Takigawa Houshou, who had lovingly been nicknamed Bou-san. Yeah, they just called him Monk. "Naru's getting angsty now and- Mai, are you alright?"

"I...Bou-san? Right, right, sorry. Bad dream?" Mai replied, glad that her heart was finally slowing down and that her breathing was easing. Yet she sounded unsure in her answer, something Bou-san had noticed, but decided not to comment on. "I'm late? I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Just...stall for me. I'll be there soon."

"Mai...you sure you're fine? I can come pick you up if you need me to." The girl was like a little sister to him and he wanted to ensure that she truly was alright.

"No, no, I'm good. It was just a dream. I'd better get ready, yeah? See you." Hanging up, Mai slowly got to her feet, still feeling shaky. That dream had been so strange. She checked the time and with a jolt, saw that it was already ten past six. Oh, Naru was going to pulverize her!

* * *

Meanwhile, over at SPR, Naru, Lin, Ayako, John, and Yasuhara were all waiting, seated in the lounge, the boss man sipping at some poorly made tea. They all looked over as Bou-san reentered the room, and they immediately noted that he looked worried.

"What's wrong, Takigawa-san?" asked John, surprising the others by speaking first.

"Did you manage to talk to Mai?" asked Ayako.

"Yeah, yeah I did," replied Bou-san. "Seems like she just woke up. She sounded...off."

"Off how?" questioned Naru, not wanting a stupid excuse for Mai's lateness. If she had a valid reason, like an appendage being hacked off or something, then that was fine, otherwise he was going to kill her. He had specifically said to be there at six so that they would be able to leave on time to catch the ferry.

"She sounded scared," said the brown haired monk. "She said it was just a bad dream, but...I dunno."

"You think that it may be connected to the case?" wondered Yasuhara.

Bou-san nodded. "It won't be the first time she had a dream before we reached the location, right?"

"That's true..."

Naru rolled his eyes inwardly. It sounded to him that Mai had just had some stupid nightmare and that she was freaking out for no reason, making them later than they already were. He'd need to ensure that she'd make up for this later.

The team began to talk, chatting about whatever came to mind, none of them realizing that one extra member wasn't joining in. Naru and Lin never did, and if they were to converse, it would solely be between themselves. But Bou-san on the other hand, was usually the one to start the conversation, and was the one who made sure it kept going and remained interesting. Yet right now, he simply sat there, the quietest of them all...

But what the team didn't know, was that though Mai's dream was indeed related to their case, it wasn't of something that had happened long ago in the past. It was of something that had happened mere minutes ago. Something that had occurred at the exact same moment that Mai had dreamed it.

It hadn't been the first dream like that she had had, and it wasn't going to be the last.

**And, uh, that's the first chapter. I know it doesn't sound as if it's got anything to do with Naru at all, but it will...later. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo…well, thankz to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter, and here's the next. Hope you like it…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of its characters…**

Naru was standing, his back against the van, his nose in the notebook he always carried around with him. He glanced up at the sky. It was nice out. Dark. Cloudy days were the ones he liked best. Especially the ones where the clouds were dark, stormy grey.

"Mai!"

Looking over, he saw his young assistant approaching them, pulling her small suitcase along with her. He frowned when he saw how pale she was, and that frown deepened when he caught the sight of the dark circles under her eyes. She seemed very tired. Perhaps...perhaps her dream _had_ been more than a nightmare.

"Hey," she greeted, finally reaching them. "Sorry I'm late, I...I had a bad night."

Bou-san was the first to approach Mai, worry evident on his face. He had been the one to speak to her on the phone, after all. "Hey, Mai...everything alright?" He knelt down in front of her when she wouldn't look up at him. He cupped her chin gently, and managed to get a look at her face. "Jeez, Mai, that had to have been one pretty messed up dream. You look exhausted."

Mai looked at her brother figure and felt the tears begin to burn in her eyes. She couldn't help it anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck, buried her face in his shoulder, and finally began to cry. She couldn't help it. She'd had so many bizarre dreams lately, and the one from last night had just been one of them. In all the dreams, she died. Last night, she'd been falling, but there had been deaths that were far worse than that. And she was always that person, always seeing the death as if she were the person. It was so hard to experience your own death over and over again.

Eventually, Mai stopped crying, but when she didn't move away, Bou-san shifted slightly to get a look at her face. She was fast asleep.

"Bou-san, what's wrong?" questioned Naru, approaching.

"She fell asleep," replied the monk. "Here," he lifted her up into his arms, "let me sit her down in the van."

With a nod, Naru moved to open the van's back door, and Bou-san carefully eased Mai into the seat, while Lin picked up Mai's suitcase and placed in in the trunk of Bou-san's car, where all the other suitcases were. They couldn't place them in the van, since that was packed with the equipment.

Naru then got into the back seat, and buckled Mai in. While Lin got into the driver's seat, Naru made the decision to sit in the back with Mai...just in case. Bou-san got into his own car, with Ayako, John and Yasuhara, and they drove off.

Asleep, Mai had absolutely no idea just how worried Naru was. He had, at first, assumed that his young assistant had had a simple nightmare. The kinds everybody had now and then...but even if it was scary, she wouldn't have cried that way. There was something more. Was her nightmare actually connected to their case? Would she make that connection on her own, or was he going to have to force her to tell him?

Naru glanced over at Mai, and saw that she was still asleep. _Was she dreaming? Was Gene there? He knew his twin was only trying to help them on their cases by communicating with Mai through her dreams...but he couldn't help the fact it made him a little jealous. That was the reason why he had rejected Mai in the first place. He knew that she had been confusing her feelings for him with Gene. It was Eugene that she liked. It had to be. Gene was so perfect for her. They were so alike, but him...? Naru knew he was the total opposite of his brother, and definitely not what Mai was interested in. But gods, did he like her._ He reached out and gently brushed Mai's hair back, unaware that Lin had caught the movement out of the rear view mirror. _Perhaps he even loved Mai... _

But there was something Naru didn't know. What he didn't know, were the types of dreams Mai had been having. If he had known that, then he'd have realized what was happening. For Mai wasn't the only one having bizarre dreams lately. Naru too, had been having nightmares. Odd nightmares he'd never had before. In every dream, he died. In every dream, he killed himself in a different way. His last nightmare, had been the night before last, and in it, he'd been falling.

He had felt as if he were flying, such a euphoric feeling it had been! He had been getting closer to green grass, to a field of flowers, to the brilliant sea, and getting farther from a clear, sky. Despite the euphoria he had been feeling in the dream, in reality, he had been terrified. He was about to die! Naru shuddered involuntarily, remembering the feel, the sight.

"Noll, are you alright?"

Naru looked up, startled. "Lin...? Yes, yes, I'm fine."

Lin gave a nod, and turned his attention back to the road, but was still a little worried. He knew Noll had been having terrible nightmares for the past couple of weeks, and he wasn't sure of what to do. He had tried a couple of different methods to stop them, but they hadn't worked, which was odd, since they _had _worked before. This made him wonder whether or not the nightmares were normal. They couldn't be. Noll had never been affected in such a way by nightmares before, and this? This seemed extreme...and he didn't like it.

Naru tried to run the details of their new case in his mind, but within minutes, he had fallen asleep, his head coming to rest on Mai's shoulder. He was far too tired to think at the moment. Mai didn't even stir to her boss' head hitting her shoulder, in fact, her own head drooped down, and her cheek was now pressed to Naru's hair. When Lin glanced into the mirror again, he caught sight of the two and he smiled, before focusing in front of him again.

It was...strange. Normally, when SPR began a new case, _everyone_ had feelings about it. Odd, negative, gut feelings about it. But at the moment, _no one_ felt _anything_. They all felt...normal. To everyone other than Naru and Mai, this felt more like a vacation than a case, but those two, the boss and his young assistant, they didn't feel as if everything was fine. But they didn't realize it. Both thought that the feelings they had were because of the odd nightmares. But that wasn't it, well, not completely. The nightmares _did_ have a connection, they just needed to figure it out.

Lin's Shikigami however, seemed to be sensing something odd. They were in the van with the three, and they were circling not Lin, but Naru and Mai. What was it that the Shikigami knew, that the others didn't...?

**And, well, that's it for now. I know there isn't much happening yet, but I'm trying to build up to what'll be happening later on. Anyway, looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
